School Days: Remix
by Stargazer13
Summary: Sora Lionhart just got out of a painful relationship. Namine sets him up on a date and he meets Riku Strife. This is a remake of one of my other stories. AU RikuSora SquallCloud


**Title:** School Days: Remix

**Date Published:** May 31, 2006

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Eventual Shoujo-ai, Sexual Situations, Glomping, and playful molestation.

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2, FF7, FF8, FF9, FF10, FF10-2, FF12, Various Animes

**Spoilers:** Maybe a few…somewhere…

**Current Major Chapter Pairings:** Cloud/Sora, Riku/Sora, Cloud/Leon

**Author: Stargazer13**

**Notes:** This isn't exactly a new story…it is just a remake of an original (Also written by me).

**Location: **Destiny Islands

**Disclaimer: I own only the premise of this story…nothing more! Don't Sue!**

**Chapter 1:** Band Fag

Sora walked through the halls of Destiny High, nursing a black eye. "This isn't fair!" He exploded. A whole bunch of Blitzball players decided to pick on the freshman students. They eventually dismissed all of them, except one. Him. The only reason they stopped was because Vincent had intervened.

Vincent Valentine had been Sora's friend since second grade. He was a freshman too, but most people avoided him. They always called him a demon. Sora was his second friend. He had recently gone through a break-up; so all of this trouble really wasn't helping.

Sora and Vincent were heading towards the band room. Sora played the flute/piccolo and Vincent played trumpet. A short blonde haired girl greeted them when they walked in and she immediately gasped when she saw Sora up close. He smiled and said, "It's nothing Namine."

Namine Fujihara had come from Twilight Town only two years ago. She and Sora became friends almost immediately. A lot of people thought she was weird, but Sora knew it was because she was usually quiet, and she only drew pictures instead of socializing.

Namine smiled, "I got your flute out for you, Sora." He smiled back and replied with a quiet, "Thanks." Truthfully, Sora wasn't too fond of band. It _was _fun, but the nicknames were what got to him.

A light clicking sound told him that the director was ready to begin.

---

Sora walked towards Dairy Queen after school because Namine said she wanted to buy him ice cream. That usually meant she was trying to help a problem that she didn't need to be helping. She said she was bringing a friend….uh oh…two plus two equals…

"Namine!" Sora groaned. He didn't want a repeat of Zell…right then, he was quite happy with being single.

"Let's just hope he's fairly unattractive…" He sighed.

---

It turned out, he wasn't unattractive at all. He had spiked blonde hair, bright green eyes, and had a body to die for. Sora blinked and wiped his mouth, and then reminded himself that he had sworn off of men for a while. "Why me?" Sora muttered. Namine smirked, "One sucker caught, hook, line, and sinker…."

The blonde smiled nervously and extended his hand to Sora. "Uhm…Hello, my name is Cloud." Sora blushed brightly, "S-Sora…"

Namine rolled her eyes. "So…you like your date?" She grinned at Sora's reaction. "What?" He spluttered. "M-my date?"

He sighed. "Namine…I have to perform tonight…" Namine smiled, "I arranged a place for you two to have a nice dinner…"

Before Sora could help himself, he asked, "You're not cooking are you?"

Cloud snorted into his ice cream. "Hey…I've gotta go. I'll pick you up at…" He trailed off.

Sora smiled. "5:30"

Cloud turned and called back, "5:30 it is, ja ne!"

Sora turned back to Namine, "I have half a mind to shove this cone up your nose….I **_told_** you that I'd sworn off of men…." Namine just shrugged.

---

Cloud stopped at the Flower Shop at the corner. A dark-haired girl stepped to the counter, "Hi, my name is Rinoa Heartilly; how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like three roses, three lilies, three sakura blossoms, and three azaleas."

Rinoa tapped the last bit into the cash register. "That'll be $21.95."

Cloud handed her the money, grabbed the bouquet and grinned. "Thank you."

---

Cloud walked up to Sora house at 5:00 and rang the doorbell. Sora answered the door, slightly surprised. "You're early..."

Cloud smiled. "I know, but I wanted to get to know a bit about you before we go on our date…" A taller brunette man walked out of the kitchen. "Who is it Sora?"

Sora turned and blushed, "This is Cloud…my date…"

The man glared at the blonde, who was now thoroughly confused. _What did I do?_

Sora grinned. "I need to finish getting ready! Behave you two!" He darted back up the stairs.

Cloud shuffled nervously. "Um…hello Mister.…" He trailed off.

"Leon." The man finished for him. In a blink the man was face to face with him. "If you hurt Sora in anyway, I swear you'll be eating your food through a straw."

Cloud's eyes widened. _This guy'll kill me!_ Sora walked back downstairs to see a glaring Leon and sheet white Cloud. "Leon!" Sora yelled. "Not again!"

Cloud slowly turned towards Sora. "C-can we g-get going?"

---

It was an uncomfortable ride to say the absolute very least. Leon constantly glowered at Cloud while Sora shook his head. Leon had decided to go see Sora perform and to keep an eye on Cloud. "So…Leon" Cloud began. The icy brunette gave him a withering glare and Cloud stopped.

"Finally," Sora sighed. "We're here."

Cloud pulled into a parking space and Sora hopped out of the car. He went over to Cloud and gave a peck on the cheek. "I need to go prepare!" Leon smiled after his brother before his gaze grew icy again. "Okay." Leon said. "Let's go."

Cloud sighed and followed the demanding man.

---

A silver hair boy was on stage at the moment. Cloud caught a glimpse of him and smiled. The emcee cheered, "Give it up for Riku Strife!" Cloud just chuckled and settled into a chair, Leon sitting across from him.

"Cloud…" Leon said, "Tell me about yourself…I want to know who's dating my brother…"

Cloud looked startled, but complied. "My name is Cloud Kaze Strife. I'm a Junior, I have a 3.5 GPA." Leon held up a hand. "I don't need to know that."

"Oh," Cloud blushed. "Then what do you want to know?"

"I--…" Leon began, but was cut off by the emcee.

"Now, welcome with a great big hand! Sora Lionhart!"

A beeping sound started.

"Hey, everyone; weather report!" Sora cheered. Music began playing.

"**_Humidity's rising,_**

_**Barometer's getting low!**_

_**According to our sources,**_

_**The street's the place to go!**_

'_**Cause tonight, for the first time,**_

_**Just about half past ten!**_

_**For the first time in history,**_

_**It's gonna start raining men!"**_

Sora grinned and rocked to the beat.

"_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men,**_

_**Amen! **_

_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men,**_

_**Amen!**_

_**Humidity's rising,**_

_**Barometer's getting low!**_

_**According to our sources,**_

_**The street's the place to go!**_

'_**Cause tonight, for the first time,**_

_**Just about half past ten!**_

_**For the first time in history,**_

_**It's gonna start raining men!**_

_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men!**_

_**Amen!**_

_**I'm gonna go out,**_

_**I'm gonna let myself get**_

_**Absolutely soaking wet.**_

_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men,**_

_**Every specimen!**_

_**Tall, blonde, dark, and lean,**_

_**Rough and tough, and strong and mean!**_

_**God bless Mother Nature,**_

_**She's a single woman, too!**_

_**She took on a heaven,**_

_**And she did what she had to do!**_

_**She taught every angel**_

_**To rearrange the sky,**_

_**So that each and every person**_

_**Could find the perfect guy**!"_

Sora grinned devilishly, "It's raining men! Go get yourself wet…I know you want to…"

"_**I feel stormy weather moving in about to begin**_

_**Hear the thunder, don't you lose your head!**_

_**Rip off the roof and stay in bed!**_

_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men!**_

_**Amen!**_

_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men!**_

_**Amen!**_

_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men!**_

_**Amen!**_

_**It's raining men!**_

_**Hallelujah, it's raining men!**_

_**Amen**!"_

Sora smiled, but scowled when he noticed that Cloud and Leon were missing. He walked offstage and bumped into the silver-haired boy, Riku, who fell.

"Gomen!" Sora cried and went to help him up. "I really need to pay more attention…"

Riku smiled at the smaller boy, "I saw you walk in with my brother…" Sora looked dumbfounded for a moment when it hit him. "Oh, Cloud?" Riku nodded.

Sora smiled, "He's my date for tonight." Riku's face hardened. Sora frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"You should come see something." Riku said solemnly. He grabbed Sora's hand and led him to a door that was slightly open. "Look," he whispered.

Sora peered through the door and saw Cloud and Leon…kissing. Sora gasped and drew back. "Should've known…" he growled bitterly.

He darted off, but wasn't paying attention and smashed into the wall. He fell backwards, unconscious.

---

"What's he doing here!"

"He saw you kissing _that_ man, you tactless ape!"

"How did he see?"

"He told me he was on a _date_ with you…"

"And you showed him…"

Sora slowly stirred. He sat up to see who was bickering. Cloud and Riku were standing glowering at each other, and Leon was sitting in a corner, muttering to himself.

He slid off of the make-shift bed and walked out of the room in a dignified silence.

---

"He was kissing him!" Tifa screeched. Sora scowled. "If you ask that one more time, I'm gonna stuff this carrot…" Tifa waved her arms. "Just checking!"

Sora was peeling carrots to chop up and put into the tossed salad he was fixing for lunch. He had a cheesecake planned for a dessert of sorts. He was trying to coax Leon to come downstairs. The doorbell rang. "Tifa, could you go get that?"

She nodded and walked out of the room. A moment later, she walked back into the kitchen followed by Riku. Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know that you knew where I lived…"

"I wheedled it out of Cloud." Riku grinned. He blinked. "He told me that man is your brother, which caused me to chew him out further. Where is he?"

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes, "He's upstairs sulking." Riku chuckled. "Cloud was when I left."

"I wanted to thank you." Sora said. Riku tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"You told me to find out when I told you I was on a date, instead of waiting for me to get hurt worse by finding out on the date itself." Sora smiled. "Thanks…" He leaned up and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek.

Riku blinked, looking dumbfounded. Tifa snickered. Sora rolled his eyes and went back to chopping the carrots. He was whipped back around and lips met his. Riku pulled away and smirked. "When I have a kiss, I want it to be a proper one…"

Sora blushed. "Are you insinuating something, Mr. Strife?" Riku smirked even more, "Yep, sure am! I like you, a lot…" Sora smiled and said, "I like you, too." Tifa sighed in exasperation. "Make out and get it over with, yeeeesh!"

Sora turned to glare at Tifa. "Could you go upstairs and tell Leon that lunch is ready?"

Tifa went to the bottom of the stairs and screamed, "LEON! LUNCH IS READY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Sora's eye twitched and Riku laughed. Sora turned and yelled at Tifa, "I meant go up there and tell him!"

Tifa blanched. "And get throttled? No sir!"

Leon appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?" Tifa repeated herself, "Lunch is ready, get down here."

Leon glowered at her. "Do I have to?"

Sora sighed, "Please, Leon? You haven't come down since last night…We've got cheesecake!"

---

A few moments later, Leon was glaring at his little brother. "I hate you…"

Sora grinned at him from across the table. "Love ya too."

Riku and Tifa grinned at each other and dived into their salads.

"So what _are_ you doing here?" Leon asked Riku, who shrugged. "Wanted to see Sora…"

Sora grinned. "Hey, Leon!" Leon looked at him. Sora continued. "You can have Cloud! I want Riku!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "What are they? Collectables?"

Riku turned to Sora, "Cloud and I were going to the Pro-Blitzball Game…You and Leon wanna come?"

Sora and Leon both grinned, "Sure!"

---

Sora leaned against Riku as the Destiny Isle. Bursts scored another goal against the Zanarkand Abes. "Leon!" he said, "I'm hungry, can I have some money?"

Leon handed Sora a twenty and told him to get him a Dr. Pepper.

Sora passed a group of boys, one of whom shouted, "Zell wants to see you again!"

He pressed forward determinedly and got in line. Once he ordered everything he wanted, Sora made his way back to the seats. The group of boys grinned ferally and the boy from earlier said, "He wants to see you as in, right now!"

"I have nothing to say to him!" Sora cried. One of the boys grabbed him from behind. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Someone! Shut him up!" One boy shouted. A hand wrapped around Sora's mouth. He bit down and screamed, "Leon! Riku! Someone! Help!" They hoisted him onto their shoulders and began to carry him off.

Riku leaped over the banister of the stairs and ran to help Sora, Leon and Cloud in tow. Riku took a running jump and kicked the backmost boy. "Run for it!" All of the boys yelled and dropped Sora. Riku dived and caught him before he hit the ground. Sora hugged Riku for comfort and Cloud ran over to see if he was okay.

Leon stood back and smiled. _At least I know that Sora's in good hands…_

_---_

Oh my goodness, I like this one a whole lot better! Please tell me if this is better than my other one…

Also, I got one particular bit of support for the School Days renovation project. I wanna thank Hitori-Hoshi for the support.

---

Next Chapter:

Molestation is Bad?


End file.
